


Como la lejanía

by Daria_Sabotage (Daria_Morgendorffer)



Series: Todo en ti fue naufragio [1]
Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pablo Neruda's Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daria_Morgendorffer/pseuds/Daria_Sabotage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado meses desde la última vez que Elise vio a Eryka, desde entonces no ha recibido noticias suyas.<br/>Eryka se aparece en sus sueños, pero cuando Elise despierta y se estrella con la realidad de su ausencia, se siente perdida, se siente en medio de un naufragio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como la lejanía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclectick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectick/gifts).



> Esta historia empieza a manera de respuesta de "The Memory of you" de eclectick.

Es raro, usualmente prefiero evitar a las personas,  evitar conversaciones, evitar conectarme, sin embargo aquí estoy frente al computador buscando desesperadamente alguna clase de conexión, con quien sea, sobre lo que sea, creo es mi necesidad de distraerme con algo que te logre sacar de mi cabeza, pero aun así reviso a cada segundo el inbox de mi correo, las notificaciones de mi teléfono esperando que me envíes alguna señal de vida. Te odio y aun así creo que no podría soportar este mundo si tu no estas en el.

Te odio. Te amo. Te odio por tu indiferencia; como pudiste salvarme la vida y luego desaparecer así? Aunque he de confesar que si te aparecieras por mi departamento, mi orgullo me obligaría a abofetearte de nuevo y sé que al igual que esa noche si me dijeras “On more night” no tendría de nuevo las fuerzas para rechazarte. Te odio.

Odio el efecto que tienes en mi, me desconozco, quisiera poder olvidarte, quisiera dejar de soñar contigo e imaginarme como cada noche te acuestas a mi lado y al oído me susurras los poemas del libro que me regalaste la última vez que te vi, te escucho y siento tu respiración chocando contra mi cuello y yo me ahogo en tu cuerpo y te odio por eso, me acostumbraste en poco tiempo a tenerte en mi vida y ahora te has ido y te odio por eso y me obligo a odiarte porque de otra forma te amaría todavía más. Te odio.

__________

 9 pm. El sonido del teléfono celular interrumpe a Elise que redacta un correo sin destinatario aparente. Por una milésima de segundo no puede evitar pensar que es Eryka quien finalmente se decide a llamarla, Elise siente un pinchazo en el corazón y una mirada de decepción se dibuja en su cara al ver la pantalla del aparato: es Karl. Pese a su inmediato descontento, la interacción que tanto deseaba ha llegado en la agradable persona de Karl, su amigo, tal vez el único al que Elise digne de llamarle así. En los últimos meses, con el riesgo de convertirse en un fastidio, Karl le llama con regularidad para saber como se encuentra, él persiste aun cuando la francesa continúa respondiendo un monosilábico “Bien”. Sin embargo esta noche es diferente, Elise guarda silencio ante la pregunta, pues su miedo disfrazado de orgullo la enmudece y piensa que si dice algo seguramente acabaría en llanto, Karl entiende su silencio y sabe que tal vez esa es la respuesta más sincera que Elise le ha dado en largo tiempo. Karl Roebuck había aprendido a interpretar los silencios de Elise y sabía por ejemplo como camuflaba su tristeza entre valentía y temeridad en el trabajo, por eso últimamente no eran gratuitos los morados constantes en sus costillas, o algún labio o ceja rota y sobre todo los puños raspados y enrojecidos de sus manos, que la habían hecho acreedora de varios llamados de atención por exceso de violencia. Pero esta vez Elise no fue capaz de demostrar valentía ante la sencilla pregunta: -Cómo te encuentras?-, Karl lo entiende e inmediatamente cambia de tema hablando sobre la investigación que maneja actualmente en UK (desde el ataque al avión no han vuelto a trabajar juntos en un caso); Elise entonces comprende que Karl se ha dado cuenta de su estado, de su fragilidad y de alguna manera eso hace que se sienta aún más triste, al otro lado de la línea Karl continúa hablando pretendiendo que no escucha como Elise se esfuerza por contener el llanto.

     - Habla, di algo Elise.- dice Karl sorpresivamente en un pobre intento para hacer que Elise se abra con él.

Pero ella no puede articular palabra, quiere hablar, sí, pero no puede hallar las palabras que describan su agonía, su rabia y la impotencia que se han apoderado de ella.

     - Estoy cansada, creo que necesito dormir por una semana.- Cuelga sin esperar respuesta de Karl.

 _“He visto desde mi ventana la fiesta del poniente en los cerros lejanos. A veces como una moneda se encendía un pedazo de sol entre mis manos.”*_ Eryka le susurra al oído.

Están en el ático de la casa en la que creció Elise y desde la ventana ven en el jardín a Manon (la gemela de Elise) jugando con un perro, mientras las últimas luces de la tarde descansan en el suelo de la habitación. Eryka abraza a Elise por la espalda y Elise puede sentir el aroma dulce que desprende y la suavidad de su rostro reposado sobre su hombro. _“Yo te recordaba con el alma apretada de esa tristeza que tú me conoces.”_

     - Elise. – dice Eryka y eso siempre marcaba el final del sueño.

Elise no durmió por una semana pero si por lo que quedaba de la noche y del día siguiente, aun así se sentía exhausta, pero no podía permanecer un minuto más en su cama; los vestigios de su sueño se negaban a desaparecer y todavía podía escuchar a Eryka. _“Entonces dónde estabas? Entre qué gentes? Diciendo qué palabras? Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana?”._ Pero en realidad no era Eryka quien continuaba recitando, era la misma Elise. 4 am. Una ducha rápida y de vuelta al DCPJ, trabajar seria lo mejor para silenciar aquella voz.

Día aburrido en la oficina. Elise corre tras un sujeto de unos 25 años de edad sospechoso de pertenecer a un grupo de narcotraficantes que se especializan en vender droga en las escuelas, para luego reclutar como expendedores a aquellos que se volvían adictos. Evidentemente el joven tiene mejor estado físico que ella pues ya le lleva una gran ventaja, Elise se detiene un segundo para recuperar el aliento mientras ve como los patrulleros que la acompañan en el operativo la rebasan. Agachada con las manos sobre sus rodillas respira con dificultad, pulmones ardiendo, luchando por atrapar algo de oxígeno. _«No puedo permitir que este tipo se escape, no puedo permitir otra derrota en mi vida»_ pensaba ella; su vida personal era un caos, sí, pero en su trabajo siempre podía encontrar balance, era la forma en que lograba equilibrar las cosas; sumergirse en el trabajo y pretender por unas cuantas horas que no sentía nada. Pero ahora hasta respirar le dolía y a pesar de ello la comandante Wassermann respira hondo y reanuda la persecución, avanza un par de cuadras y logra alcanzarlos en una calle donde sus compañeros tienen acorralado al hombre que intenta mantener la distancia amenazandolos con un cuchillo, los policías tratan de negociar con él pidiéndole que baje el arma, pero el sospechoso hace oídos sordos y en un intento desesperado por escapar se abalanza contra uno de los patrulleros a lo que Elise rápidamente saca su arma y sin dudarlo le dispara al sujeto en un brazo, logrando así evitar el ataque; luego permite que los uniformados arresten al hombre y lo lleven a la patrulla mientras llega la ambulancia y ella se aleja tranquilamente del sitio.

Llueve. Elise conduce su Porsche 944 por la calles de Calais y por más que quiera no puede evitar buscar el rostro de Eryka entre las sombrillas y los transeúntes. _«Sería capaz de dispararle con la misma seguridad con la que le dispare a ese tipo?»_ Se pregunta. _«Si estuviéramos en una situación similar, lo podría hacer? Y ella? Sería capaz? Ya una vez me apuntó con su arma; pudo dispararme y no lo hizo»_.

11 pm. Todas las noches Elise dedica unas cuantas horas frente a la computadora tratando de hallar algún rastro de Eryka, busca señales de vida, busca entender su pasado, busca entender sus acciones; pero luego de varios meses de leer archivos era poco lo que había encontrado. Luego del cierre de Colonia Dignidad, Eryka Klein prácticamente había desaparecido del mapa para luego reaparecer años después como asistente de Bresson, no había mucho de donde agarrarse la verdad, sin embargo Elise había descubierto que no era la única que estaba buscando a la alemana; tras la muerte de Gregor Baturin y el posterior arresto de su hijo Artem alias Koba, los socios de este último andaban haciendo preguntas sobre el paradero de Klein y Elise sospechaba que habían sido enviados por el mismo Artem para ajustar cuentas por lo de su arresto. Según la investigación de Elise, los socios de Koba tenían perfiles algo preocupantes: ex militares rusos, milicianos procedentes de Osetia y alguno que otro mafioso alemán, en pocas palabras: asesinos expertos que también le seguían la pista a Eryka. Elise entonces tiene la idea de que al seguir las huellas de estos sujetos, ellos le llevarán al paradero de su huidiza “amiga”, _«Pero, de verdad quiero encontrarla? Qué haría si la tuviera frente a mi?»_ Elise nunca había sido fanática de las confrontaciones, no del tipo sentimental al menos.

1 am. Elise está cansada pero no tiene ganas de dormir, de pie frente a su ventana observa las luces de la noche, _“Todo te lo tragaste, como la lejanía. Como el mar, como el tiempo. Todo en ti fue naufragio!”**_ Es una noche especialmente silenciosa y Elise puede escuchar el latir desesperado de su corazón. _“Te ceñiste al dolor, te agarraste al deseo, te tumbó la tristeza, todo en ti fue naufragio!”_

 _«Pensara en mi? Pensara en mi como yo pienso en ella?»._ Todo está lejos, las luces azules y amarillas de los edificios empequeñecidos por la distancia, las bombillas vacilantes de los pocos autos que recorren las calles y los borrachos tambaleantes que regresan a sus casas se ven pequeños desde la ventana, incluso la basura que ha sido abandonada durante el día y en la noche es arrinconada en los andenes a causa del viento; todo se siente tan lejano, tan aparte, tan ajeno, es otra realidad, un mundo en el que Elise no siente cabida, un mundo del que ha sido expulsada. _«Todo está lejos, tú estás lejos»._ Elise siempre se ha sentido así; en un estado eterno de lejanía, como una invitada permanente a su propia vida que no le termina de ser muy clara. Y entonces llega Eryka y de repente todo tiene otro color, ya no es más una extraña, no es más una invitada, Elise siente que por primera vez pertenece a algo, a alguien y el mundo ya no le parece tan agreste y hasta piensa que puede llegar a sentirse cómoda habitando en el, pero Eryka se ha ido y con ella se ha llevado la calidez de las mañanas reflejadas en su espalda, la gentileza de la brisa sobre su cabello negro y la belleza del mundo que había percibido a su lado; ahora Elise volvía a sentirse a la deriva. Exiliada en una realidad ajena.

 _“Era la sed y el hambre, y tú fuiste la fruta. Era el duelo y las ruinas, y tú fuiste el milagro._ _Ah mujer, no sé cómo pudiste contenerme en la tierra de tu alma, y en la cruz de tus brazos!_ _Mi deseo de ti fue el más terrible y corto, el más revuelto y ebrio, el más tirante y ávido.”_ Eryka le susurra al oído y Elise entre sueños derrama tibias lágrimas. Eryka con sus manos recorre de memoria el cuerpo de Elise y sus labios reclaman exigentes el pecho que tiembla ante cada respiración de su amante...

6 am. Elise se despierta por el timbre inclemente de su teléfono, adormilada como esta, se levanta de su cama para tomar el aparato que ha dejado en la mesa de trabajo la noche anterior, supone que es una llamada de la estación de policía.

     - Si?

     - Elise.- dice Eryka al otro lado de la línea.

 

Continuará.

 

 

*  Fragmentos de Poema 10. Hemos perdido aún (20 Poemas de amor y una canción desesperada, Pablo Neruda)

** Fragmentos de La canción desesperada. 20 Poemas de amor y una canción desesperada, Pablo Neruda.

**Author's Note:**

> Críticas constructivas, correcciones sobre nombres, sitios geográficos o hechos históricos son bienvenidos, además de ideas para continuar esta historia.  
> Algún interesado en hacer la traducción al ingles?
> 
> Si quieres charlar mas sobre la serie, tenemos un grupo para ello en slack, en el siguiente link (en ingles) se explica el asunto del slack: http://le-sabotage-amoureux.tumblr.com/post/145178014564/forecast-avalanche-of-feelings  
> Si quieres participar debes pedir acceso a lovingsabotage@yahoo.com


End file.
